An Unlikely Duo
by Deliwiel
Summary: With Bozer gone for the weekend, Mac is looking forward to having a nice, quiet weekend. However, when he gets to his house, someone is there waiting for him. Someone unexpected. They need his help, but can MacGyver put aside their differences to help save the life of an innocent? Rated T for injuries in later chapters, and for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends! I am back with another story for this fandom! Sorry if you were excited I was gone for a while ;) I'm still having fun playing in the Spider-Man sandbox, but this story has been sitting on my browser for a while, and I just got the urge to start on it again and post it. It's basically finished, and it's gonna be a shorter story, probably only 8 thousand words or so. Still trying to get back into the groove of MacGyver, especially while I'm still on my Spider-Man high. I've got like, three other stories planned for the Spider-Man fandom as well, and school's about to start, so I'm just trying to get as much writing done as I can before Monday :P**_

 _ **Also, don't worry; if you are reading this and you're thinking I've abandoned my Spider-Man writing, fear not. I just missed the MacGyver fandom as well :)**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you guys like the story!**_

 _ **I do not own these characters, that privilege belongs to CBS :(**_

Mac crouched down, avoiding the hailstorm of bullets that rained over his head in the parking garage he'd gotten himself cornered in. He looked down at the little boy kneeling next to him; his hands were over his ears, trying to block out the loud gunfire, and his eyes were wide with fright. Mac frantically looked around, spotting things to help get them out of the situation they'd landed themselves in.

He tried reaching out to grab a length of rubber hosing, but a bullet ricocheted off the cement only a few inches from his hand, and he quickly pulled it back to behind the safety of the cement barrier.

 _There are literally things all around that could really help us get out of this, but they're all out in plain sight of the people with guns. They've got decent aim, and besides my desire to not get shot, I don't want to leave the kid here alone._

Mac heard a click and peeked around the corner just in time to see one of the men chasing them pull his arm back, a familiar-looking explosive device in his hand. Mac's eyes widened and he grabbed the kid around the waist, hoisting him up off the ground as he took off running. He heard the grenade fall to the ground behind them, and he pushed himself harder, trying to get as far away from the grenade as he-

A massive _BOOM_ came from behind them, and he was thrown off his feet. He twisted in the air, trying to position himself under the young boy in his arms as before they landed. When they did land, Mac let out a pained "Oof."

 _On the positive side, I managed not to let the kid hit the ground. The only downfall to that was that_ I _was the cushion the kid fell on._

Mac's head was swimming, but he forced himself to open his eyes and look around him, trying to see where all the gunmen were. His gaze fell to the little boy on his chest, and his heart rate spiked in panic. The boy's eyes were closed, and he had a small cut on his forehead that had a thin trickle of blood coming from it.

"No, no, come on," Mac muttered as he stuck his fingers against the kid's neck, completely forgetting about the men shooting at them for a moment. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he felt the strong, albeit fast pulse of his young ward.

Once he was sure the child was still alive, Mac turned his attention back to getting the two of them out of their current situation. His head was still pounding, but he spotted a wall that would provide a decent amount of cover. He scooped the unconscious child up in one of his arms and used his other arm to half-army crawl over to the wall, keeping as low to the ground as he could.

He finally reached the wall and crouched down, grateful that they hadn't been hit by any of the bullets fired their way. He'd felt a couple whizz over his head, but he'd simply quickened his pace until he reached shelter. As he set the boy down, he looked around and saw a rusty metal pipe. Ideas immediately began running through his brain, and he reached out for the piece of metal, but suddenly, another gun started firing from behind him. Mac ducked instinctively, pulling the young child in closer to him to use his own body as a shield. However, none of the bullets were hitting Mac, even though he could hear how close the new gunman was. He was about to take a look behind him, but someone spoke and paused him in his tracks.

"My my my," said the soft voice from behind. Mac recognized the voice immediately and whirled around. "You've definitely got yourself into a tight spot, haven't you MacGyver?"

"Murdoc?"

 _0-0-0_

 _2 hours earlier_

MacGyver climbed out of his car and shut the door, glancing at the spot Bozer's car was usually parked in. His roommate had taken off for the weekend to go back to Mission City, leaving Mac alone in the house. Bozer had offered to let Mac come, but the blond had said no. Yes, he was starting to get over his fear and guilt of going back home, but in all honesty, he just wanted a weekend free of stress. Jack had offered to come stay over for the few nights Bozer would be gone, but once again Mac had politely declined, saying he was looking forward to some time alone, where he could just work on different projects around the house that he'd been meaning to do.

Mac opened the front door and stepped in. The entire house was dark, but he knew the house like the back of his hand. Three steps in and on the left wall was the light switch panel, with three switches on it. The far left switch turned on the hallway light, the middle turned on the living room, and the one on the right was the one to turn on the porch light. He reached out for the middle switch as the door shut behind him, but when he flipped the switch, nothing happened.

"That's weird," Mac muttered, trying to quash the slightly queasy feeling rising in his chest. "Power outages happen," he muttered to himself. He wasn't sure why he was all jumpy over something so small, but he had a feeling that this wasn't a normal power outage. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but as his fingers brushed the device, there was a red glare that suddenly flared in his vision, making him blink rapidly to try and disperse the dots dancing in his vision.

As he was still trying to clear his eyesight, there was a _click_ that Mac recognized immediately. The sound was that of the hammer of a gun being cocked, but what froze Mac in his place was the soft voice that spoke immediately after.

"Hello, MacGyver."

Mac's spine tingled as he recognized the voice. "Murdoc," he growled, having frozen completely in his tracks.

"You know, you really should upgrade your security system," Murdoc commented as he walked out of the shadows of the hallway. Mac could see the man barely from the light shining in from the street lamp outside. "I mean, anyone could just walk in," he said snidely.

"We did upgrade it after your first visit," Mac informed his unwanted guest in annoyance. "But let's face it, Murdoc. You're not 'just anyone'," he said, slowly reaching his hand for his pocket again. The blond was hoping to keep the psychopath distracted long enough to get Jack on the phone.

"Aw, you flatter me, Angus," Murdoc said in a playful tone. "I really wouldn't do that," the assassin added in a warning tone with hardly a beat between his previous statement as he saw Mac's hand twitching towards his phone. "That could end disastrously for you."

"Like it's not going to end that way anyway," Mac shot back.

"Now MacGyver. If I had wanted you dead, don't you think you'd be in a puddle of blood on the ground already instead of having this thrilling conversation with me?" Murdoc pointed out. Mac stopped for a second, realizing the hit man had a point.

"So...what, you stopped by for a cup of coffee with a dash of gunpowder?" Mac asked sarcastically. Murdoc didn't respond, but in the dim light, Mac thought he could see Murdoc's face tighten slightly. "What's going on, Murdoc?" Mac asked.

"I find myself...in...need of your help," Murdoc finally admitted, the last few words coming out as a forced growl. MacGyver sat there for a moment in slightly stunned silence, unsure of how to respond.

"You've got a strange way of asking for it," he finally said, referring to the gun Murdoc had trained on him.

"I need assurance that you're not going to arrest me before I put this away," Murdoc replied, his aim never once wavering.

"What makes you think I would agree to that?" MacGyver asked in a hard tone.

"Because I know that once I have your word on something, you won't go back on it," Murdoc reasoned.

"You're a wanted fugitive who escaped federal prison after trying to kill dozens of government agents, and you almost killed my best friend," Mac said heatedly. "I'm pretty sure that any promise I make about not bringing you in could be a complete lie."

"With anyone else, yes. Without a doubt," Murdoc agreed. "If Jack were to promise me that, I wouldn't believe him for a second. Matty Webber? Please. I'd sooner trust a great white shark."

"So what's different about me?"

"I know you, MacGyver. I know how you act, how you think, and I know that you do what is best for the greater good."

"Murdoc. Locking you away again would be for the greater good," Mac argued, though something in Murdoc's tone made him pause. It was bordering on...desperation? Mac was frustrated with himself; Murdoc was a killer and needed to be behind bars. There was no question about what Mac's actions should be, but the Phoenix agent found himself strangely intrigued by what Murdoc had to say.

"I would love to sit and debate with you about how dangerous I am, I really would," Murdoc said. "But unfortunately, this matter is of great importance to me."

That gave Mac even more pause. Murdoc didn't have anything of importance to him; the only thing that Mac knew that meant anything to the psychopath was the thrill he got when he carried out a hit. "Okay, you've got my attention," Mac said against his better judgement. "What's so important to you you'd risk coming to _me_ for help?"

"I need your word _,_ Angus," Murdoc said firmly, not willing to budge on that small part of the deal. MacGyver struggled with himself for a good thirty seconds; He knew what the right thing to do would be, but he also had this undeniable curiosity about what Murdoc could be so worked up about.

"Okay," Mac finally said slowly. "How about a compromise?" he offered. "I promise not to make any calls until I hear you out. You put the gun away and tell me what is going on, and then we decide where to go from there. Also, you need to turn my lights back on."

Murdoc studied the blond for a minute, then finally took in a deep breath. There was another click as the gun was uncocked, and Mac saw the hitman stick his gun back in its holster. "Why don't you go flip the switch?" Murdoc offered. "All I did was trip the breaker. It's an easy fix."

"No," Mac said firmly. "I don't trust you to not shoot me in the back, or strangle me from behind. You may trust my word to not call Jack or Matty, but I don't trust your word one bit."

Murdoc chuckled. "I'm impressed, Angus," he said. "Very well. I'll go turn the lights back on. But trust me when I say this: If you go back on your word and call anyone, I will not only make your death slow and painful, but it will be the same situation for whomever you do call."

"I get it," Mac said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not calling anyone."

MacGyver watched as Murdoc seemingly melted back into the darkness, and a minute later, the lights came back on. Thirty seconds after that, Murdoc appeared in Mac's hallway again.

"Okay," Mac said once the hitman entered again. "What could have possibly convinced you to come out of hiding besides killing me and my friends?"

Murdoc took a good, long look at the blond, as if trying to decide if it was really worth it to tell him what was going on. Finally the older man took a deep breath before looking Mac straight in the eyes.

"I need you to help me get my son back."

 _ **Hmm Hmmm... intrigued? Shall I keep going? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Also, I don't think we ever actually learned Murdoc Jr.'s name in the show, so I made one up for him... if anyone knows of a different name, just let me know and I'll go in and change it! :D**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Mac asked, folding his arms and staring at the hit man. "You need my help to get your _son_ back?"

"MacGyver, you knew I have a son," Murdoc snapped.

"I know you have a son," Mac agreed. "I'm just confused as to why you need help getting him back? Who took him? Why did they take him? Why come to me when you are extremely capable of doing it yourself?"

"I believe you're familiar with the organization known as HIT?" Murdoc asked, purposefully not answering most of Mac's questions.

Mac thought back to a few years prior, when he'd had an assignment in New York that had actually been a trap set up by HIT, or "Homeland International Trust." He'd been saved by a man named John, but before they'd parted ways, John had warned Mac that HIT would probably be back. It would seem that the man was correct.

"I've heard of them," Mac finally responded slowly, not wanting to give away any details that Murdoc might not know. "What about them?"

"They reached out to me and offered me three million dollars to bring you to them," Murdoc explained. MacGyver immediately tensed and backed up slightly, unsure of what that meant for him, or what it had to do with Murdoc's son.

"Aaand?"

"Calm down, Angus. Like I said, if I'd wanted you anywhere other than where you are now, you'd be there, whether that be on the floor in a pool of your own blood, or in my car on my way to HIT headquarters," Murdoc assured the blond, though the man's words didn't do much to make Mac ease up any. Murdoc continued his explanation. "They wanted me to bring you to them alive so that they could have the pleasure of killing you themselves, when we all know that that honor belongs solely to me," he explained, shaking his head as if he were disappointed in the organization for not knowing that.

"Uh, thanks? I think?" MacGyver replied, not sure how he was supposed to respond to that. "So what, they took your son as retribution?"

"Exactly," Murdoc confirmed. "And they offered to give him back if I agreed to bring you in, but if I want to keep my wonderful, strong reputation of being a cold-hearted killer, giving in to ransom demands is not the way to go. Hence why I am here."

"You want me to break into wherever they're keeping your son, help him escape, and let you walk away scott-free when it's all done?" MacGyver asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be doing it for me, Angus," Murdoc tried reasoning in his soft voice. "You would be doing it for Carter."

"Doing it for Carter, which in turn helps you," Mac argued.

"MacGyver," Murdoc said, crossing his arms. "Are you really willing to let an innocent be harmed or perish simply because of a petty feud with me?"

"You've tried to kill us, Murdoc," Mac reminded the man. "Several times. I think that counts as more than a 'petty feud.'"

"It's all a matter of perspective," Murdoc said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Mac was going to argue, but Murdoc interrupted him. "What do you say, Angus?" he asked, holding out his hand. "Partners?"

Mac stared at the outstretched hand in skepticism, but the pictures of Murdoc's son they had a file on kept flashing through his mind, and he finally nodded. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll help you. But we aren't partners." He didn't take the man's outstretched hand though, and after a few moments, Murdoc lowered it as Mac continued talking. "One condition though: we do things my way. No shooting unless it's absolutely necessary, and if you _have_ to shoot, make it a non-lethal shot."

"Oh MacGyver," Murdoc sighed. "Your sense of _noblesse oblige_ can really be a pain sometimes."

"It's either that or the deal is off," Mac said, refusing to budge on his stance. "What's it going to be?"

Murdoc studied him for a moment before he relented. "Very well," he said. "We will play by your rules if you insist."

"I do," Mac replied firmly. Murdoc rolled his eyes, but didn't fight the blond on it, for which Mac was grateful. "So what's the plan to get your son back?" Mac asked. Murdoc began pacing as he explained what he was thinking.

"First things first, we need to make sure HIT doesn't suspect anything."

"And what's your suggestion for that?" Mac asked as he watched Murdoc walk around Mac's living room with his fingers steepled under his chin.

"Oh, that's easy," Murdoc replied, pausing and looking at MacGyver. "You're going to get in, find my son, then get out."

"Easy?" Mac asked incredulously. "Murdoc, that's barely an idea, let alone an easy one! To start off with, how do you propose that I get inside-"

"Would you listen to what I have planned?" Murdoc snapped. MacGyver fell silent and glared while Murdoc began explaining his plan.

 _0-0-0_

"You're sure he's here?" Mac asked as he looked at the abandoned business building just ahead of them. They were about half a mile away from what Murdoc said was HIT HQ, not wanting to get too close until it was time to execute Murdoc's plan.

"Is _now_ really the time to start not trusting me?" Murdoc asked without looking at his companion.

"I never trusted you in the first place," Mac shot back. Murdoc inclined his head.

"Probably a wise choice. Regardless, yes. I'm sure he's here," Murdoc said as he began walking towards the building.

"Fine," Mac said, trying not to huff as he moved to catch up with his deranged one-time-only partner. They got close enough to the building so that they could see the guards out front before the Phoenix agent spoke again.

"So when do we-" MacGyver was cut off as Murdoc whirled around and brought his fist thudding down on the blond's head, effectively knocking the younger man to the ground.

Mac grunted in pain as he clutched his head, crashing down, and he looked up at the hit man as his vision began tunneling in and out.

"You…" the blond seethed as his vision greyed in and out for a moment. He was distracted by the pain long enough for Murdoc to wrestle the young man's hands behind his back and secure them with a rope before he hauled the blond to his feet.

"Move," Murdoc hissed in Mac's ear, shoving him forward. MacGyver's head was still spinning, and his brain was still trying to catch up with what happened.

"We had a deal," Mac seethed as they got even closer to the building. The guards heard the two approaching men and turned. When they saw who it was, they immediately walked forward; one of them pulled out his cell phone and began speaking rapidly and quietly.

"You should have known better than to trust my word, MacGyver," Murdoc said with a shrug as he pulled the Phoenix agent to a stop a few meters away from the guards.

"I believe this was the agreed price," Murdoc called out.

"Why not just grab me from my home?" Mac asked. "Why play this charade?"

"I've told you before, MacGyver," Murdoc replied, loud enough for the guards to hear them. "I get bored."

"Send him over," one of the guards called out, interrupting their conversation.

"I believe you have something that I want," Murdoc called back, pulling MacGyver back a few inches to show he wasn't going to hand the prize over until he got what he came for.

"Send the agent over, then we'll bring your son out," the guard insisted. Murdoc hesitated another moment, and the guard continued. "Or I can just call it in and they can kill your son now?"

After a second, Murdoc finally relented and pushed Mac forward, causing the blond to trip slightly. As soon as MacGyver was out of Murdoc's reach, the second guard, who had just put his cell phone away, pulled out his gun and fired two shots, hitting Murdoc in the chest with both rounds.

 ** _:D Lemme know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I meant to put this on the last chapter, but if you guys are wondering who "John" and "The Man in the Suit" are, this is a quasi-sequel to one of my other stories, "MacGyver's Interest," which is a crossover story with "Person of Interest" This story can most definitely be read as a standalone though! You don't need to know anything about the last story, though if you want to read it, it's on my profile! :D**_

 _ **Also, Ridley was awesome enough to point out that Mac probably wouldn't have been okay to call Murdoc his partner, at least as easily as he did when I wrote him, so I apologize for that, and I'm planning on changing it! Thank you, Ridley! :D**_

 _ **I don't own these characters.**_

The hitman collapsed as MacGyver turned around with wide eyes. Before the agent could make a move to fight off the HIT guards, one of them rushed forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and herding him into the building. Mac put up as much of a fight as he could, but his head was still pounding, making him slightly nauseous and unable to fight back to his full abilities.

The young agent was dragged into the building by one guard while one man stayed out with the body of Murdoc, once again speaking to someone on his cell phone.

Mac was jerked down one hallway, then pulled to a stop right outside a door about halfway down. The door was unlocked, and the blond was thrown inside; his shoulder popped as he landed on it, causing him to groan in pain. As he gingerly sat up, which was more difficult with his hands tied behind his back, he gently rotated his shoulder, trying to test to see if it was dislocated or not. Thankfully, as he moved it around, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't, though it was still sore. Before he could get up and try to run for the door, the guard who accompanied him stepped inside and slammed it shut, placing himself in front of the door to keep the young man from running out.

MacGyver's memory kept playing back the loud echo of the gunshot, and the image of Murdoc dropping to the ground kept flashing through his mind. While Murdoc was a terrible man, and deserved to pay for all the bad he'd done, MacGyver had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't that easy to get rid of the assassin. He shook his head; he couldn't afford to think about conspiracy theories at the moment, especially when he knew that Murdoc's son's life hung in the balance.

The plan had worked, for the most part; he had gotten into HIT headquarters without raising suspicion. Obviously they hadn't planned for Murdoc getting shot, but Mac knew he needed to concentrate on getting Carter. There wasn't anything he could do for Murdoc, if the hitman was really dead, but there was something he could do for the kid. He he just needed to ditch his guard so he could sneak out and find Murdoc's son.

That was not to be his fate, however. There was a banging on the door, and after the guard unlocked it, he stepped aside. MacGyver didn't recognize the man, but he remembered that the people who had captured him and John back in New York had actually been taken into custody by the NYPD, so it would make sense that he didn't recognize anyone.

"Where's the kid?" Mac asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.

"Murdoc's son?" the man asked, flashing a smile. "Don't worry, he'll be well taken care of. "

For some reason, Mac had a hard time buying that. "You shot Murdoc," MacGyver said, switching topics.

"How very observant," the man drawled.

"Why? He could have been an asset to you," Mac pointed out.

"Murdoc is a freelancer, willing to sell out to the highest bidder. For now, that was us. But in the future, he could be a dangerous liability. We had a perfect track record until you and your friend in New York managed to slip free. Since then, our work has become more publicized, and we're losing our status and anonymity. The men that were arrested in New York have been...taken care of," he informed the young agent with a smirk. "That way, there was no chance of them cutting a deal and talking," the new man explained. A chill ran down Mac's spine at those words, though it really didn't surprise him.

"So that's your plan?" MacGyver asked. "Go after everyone who's had contact with you and could potentially expose you?"

"Like I said, we had a clean and perfect record until you and the man in the suit came along. You two are really the only ones with firsthand knowledge about us, meaning you two are the only ones we are truly concerned about. The others only have secondary accounts, mere rumors, and those can be quashed. Once you and the man in the suit are taken care of, we can go back to what we were before, though I doubt we'll ever get it back exactly the way it was," he added with a scowl. MacGyver shrugged.

"Sorry not sorry?" he offered. The man in charge scoffed slightly, turning towards the door for a moment. MacGyver knew what was coming before his captor even turned back towards him, but that didn't mean the punch hurt any less.

Mac spit out a bit of blood as he stared up at the man standing above him. He knew it wasn't a good idea to taunt the men torturing him, but he couldn't help it. "That's all you've got?" he shot. "Gotta say, the guy in New York was a lot more intimidating. At least he had something he was going to inject me with."

"Trust me," the man said with a smirk. "What Oliver Mason had in mind for you, that injection he was going to give you? By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be wishing that I was giving you the mercy of something that fast."

 _0-0-0_

A right hook to the face, a boot to the chest, and an uppercut followed each other in quick succession, and MacGyver was thrown backwards onto the floor. His hands were still bound behind his back, and as he landed, he felt his fingers get a little crushed. Nothing broken that he could tell, but it still hurt.

Blood was dripping into Mac's eye from a cut above his right eyebrow, and the rest of his face was covered in streaks of dried blood, but thankfully Mac's nose had stopped bleeding. That was, until the next left hook delivered to the agent's face.

The beating had only been going on for a few minutes, but with how many hits that had been packed into those few minutes, it felt like it had been hours. The man grabbed Mac's hair and yanked his head up, forcing the agent to stare directly into his eyes. Mac summoned what saliva and blood he could and aimed his spit at the man's face. Rage distorted the man's features, and he raised his fist to slam it once more into Mac's face, but thankfully, a voice cut through the beatings and stopped the man, giving Mac a much-needed reprieve.

"Graves," the guard in the room with them called out. Graves, who was apparently the man beating on MacGyver, took a step back from the blond. The Phoenix agent was panting, and as soon as his hair was released, he doubled over on himself in pain.

Graves stepped over to the man who had spoken, and the two began talking in hushed tones.

Mac's body was sore, but he knew he couldn't take time to wallow in the pain. He was on his knees, and he sat back on his haunches, acting like he was trying to support himself, but he was really just trying to hide the fact that the was fishing around in his shoe.

Before they had left his house, Mac has stepped into his bathroom and grabbed a razor blade, knowing that he'd need something to cut his bindings once he got into HIT headquarters. He quickly began sawing at the ropes binding his wrists, but he was too slow.

Graves seemed to catch the motion out of the corner of his eye, and he turned sharply. Mac's eyes widened, and he moved the razor up and down even faster, trying to cut through as much of the rope as he could. Graves reached him more quickly than he could saw through the bindings though. His foot lashed out and caught Mac in the chest once again, sending the agent crashing into the wall behind him.

MacGyver saw Graves' fist coming towards his face again, and he had just enough time to move his head enough so that the punch merely glanced off the blond's cheek instead of being a full-powered punch to the nose. It still stung, but it was something Mac was able to shake off easily.

As Graves turned around for a round two, the Phoenix agent tried pulling on the ropes binding his wrists; he felt them give a little bit, but it wasn't enough to help him at the moment. Graves was almost on top of him, and Mac dove to the side instinctively. He moved fluidly from kneeling down to lying on his side, sweeping his legs around and catching Graves at the ankles. The man in charge came crashing down, and that was the amount of time Mac needed to give a final pull on the ropes, snapping the restraints around his wrists.

He jumped to his feet, only to have to immediately duck the punch coming his way from the guard standing in the room with them. Mac followed the guard's attack with his own jab to the man's rib cage. The guard grunted in pain and curled in on himself; when he did, Mac spotted a ring with five keys attached to the man's belt, and he took it upon himself to relieve the HIT man of the key ring.

Once he had the metal ring in his hand, he bolted for the door. It was a door that opened out, so once he was in the hallway, it was rather easy to keep it shut as he fumbled with the keys, trying to figure out which one locked this particular door. He leaned against it and put his full weight into keeping the door closed while he quickly tried out different keys in the lock. He was on the second key when someone slammed into the door, forcing it open slightly. Mac grunted and shoved back, latching the door closed again. He sped up his elimination process and finally on the fourth key he inserted and turned, he heard the lock click.

He warily stepped back, unsure whether the door would actually hold or not, but after a few seconds of the men slamming themselves against the thick wood, Mac figured it would hold, at least long enough for him to get away and hopefully find Murdoc's son. Once he was sure the men would be stuck for at least a few minutes, he ran down the hallway, pausing at any door he saw to check and see if he could find Carter. The Phoenix agent's face was sore, and his shoulder was throbbing from it's near-dislocation, but he knew he couldn't let his injuries slow him down.

Every door he came across, he tested the handle. Most of them swung open, and if they didn't, one of the keys on the keyring he'd stolen opened it up, but none of them contained the young child. Mac's stress level started rising as he couldn't seem to find the room Murdoc's son was in, but he finally reached a door that none of the keys opened. His gut instinct told him that Carter was behind that door, and he knocked gently on the door.

"Hello?" a small voice came from inside the room, confirming Mac's thought that the kid was behind that door.

"Hey," Mac replied as he crouched down. "Are you Carter?"

"I'm scared," the voice replied. "I just wanna go home. Can I please go home? Why am I here? I'm scared," the small voice repeated.

"I know," Mac said, panting from his run down the hallway. "Listen, I'm going to get you out of here and then we're going to leave. Does that sound okay?"

There was no response, just a sniffle, but Mac took it as a positive answer.

Knowing they were in an old business building, he glanced around, and soon spotted what he was looking for: an elevator down at the end of the hall. A few feet away from him, Mac also saw a wound-up firehouse behind a plate of glass with a metal stick to break said glass.

"Carter, I'm gonna leave for a minute, but I promise I'll be right back," he said quietly as he stood up. He heard the kid start to protest, but he knew he couldn't waste time trying to assure the child that his plan was going to work. Most adults didn't even understand it when Mac tried to explain his plan to them, and he knew time was against him.

He ran to the case the firehouse was in and grabbed the metal bar, smashing the glass and pulling out the heavy hose. There was a large shard of glass still attached to the case, which he grabbed. Once he had the sharp glass in his hand, he began sawing through the hose, wincing a little as he accidentally sliced his finger on the sharp object. He kept working though, knowing that the men he'd left locked in the other room had probably already called for backup, and would be after him again any second.

Once he finally sawed through the hose, he hurried back to the room Carter was in and tied one end to the doorknob, tugging on it to make sure the knot would hold. He then ran down the hallway and hit the button to call the elevator. The fifteen second waiting period before the elevator doors dinged open were some of the longest of Mac's life, and he jumped forward as soon as the doors slid open. He tied the remaining end of the hose around the rail inside the elevator, once again making sure to tighten the knot as tight as he could. As he made his way out of the elevator, he hit the button for the lowest-level parking garage that the elevator pad offered before he exited.

The doors slid closed, and Mac watched as the lights indicated the elevator beginning to move down. A few seconds later, there was an ominous creaking, and Mac looked over at the door Carter was behind. He moved out of the way right before the door was pulled completely out of the frame, sending it crashing down the hallway. The hole left by the recently-departed door revealed a small boy cowering just inside the room with wide eyes, and a little bit of the stress Mac was feeling eased a tiny bit.

"Carter?" Mac asked, though he immediately recognized the pictures from the file Matty had on Murdoc's son. The kid wasn't any older than seven or eight, and he shrunk away from Mac as the blond stepped slowly into the room. "Carter, I promise, I'm here to help," Mac said in a soothing voice. The blond realized that his bloody face must not look like the most comforting thing, but unfortunately he hadn't had time to grab a shower after being beaten. "Carter, I know you're scared, but if you want to get out of here, we have to leave now."

The young boy still stared warily at MacGyver, but he didn't back away as the agent closed the distance between them.

Mac knew time was running out, but he knew that if he rushed, the kid would never trust him, and then they'd never get out of HIT headquarters. He knelt down in front of the young child as slowly as he dared and held out his hands, deciding to try a slightly different approach. "Carter, my name is MacGyver. I'm a friend of...of someone who cares about you," Mac said, deciding not to bring Murdoc into the conversation. "I'm here to get you out of here. Do you want that?"

"Do you know my mom?" Carter asked with a sniffle as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I don't, but I can take you to her, take you somewhere safe," Mac offered. "If we want to get out of here though, we have to leave now," he added. The child stared dubiously at him for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should trust the strange, bloody man who had ripped the door off its hinges. As Mac waited for the kid to make up his mind, he suddenly heard something, or someone, coming down the hallway, and his heart rate picked up a little. "Carter, we really do need to go now if we want to get out of here," Mac stressed, standing back up.

"I want mom," Carter said, pulling back.

"I know, I know," Mac said, trying to be as understanding as he could. "But if you want to see her again, you need to come with me. I promise, I'm going to keep you safe," he added. Carter stared at him for a second more, but he finally took Mac's outstretched hand, and the two of them ran out of the room.

 _ **Hmmm...What did you guys think?**_

 _ **Also, WE'VE GOT LIKE A MONTH TILL MACGYVER COMES BACK ON AIR, IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED?! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay! There is this chapter, and then one more after this, which should be posted on Saturday sometime :) As a warning, I'm slightly sleep-deprived (thanks, first week of college -_-), and while I did find a few mistakes and corrected them, it wouldn't surprise me if there were more. Let me know if you find any!_**

 _Present_

"Why am I not surprised?" Mac yelled over the gunfire as Murdoc opened fire on the men trying to surround them, giving Mac enough cover to get behind a cement pillar with the young man.

"Please," Murdoc said with a scoff. "That isn't the first time I've pretended to be dead."

"How? I saw them shoot you!"

"Now MacGyver, if I told you, where would the fun in that be?" Murdoc called back as he walked backwards towards MacGyver and his unconscious son.

"You have a vest on, didn't you?" Mac asked. He didn't need to have Murdoc confirm it to know he was right; he saw the bullet holes on Murdoc's shirt, but there was no blood around the "wounds" at all. "Why come back for us?"

"Please," Murdoc said over the sound of gunfire. "I wouldn't leave you alone; if I did, no one would trust my word."

"No one trusts it anyway!" Mac yelled loudly. Murdoc completely ignored the blond's words as he reached the agent and his son.

"Besides, by shooting me, they negated the contract they had with me, meaning I have free reign to do whatever I want with them," Murdoc added, firing rapid shot after shot. Mac flinched at the loud sound.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't in the terms and conditions," Mac called out drily.

"Oh, it's in mine," Murodc said with a smirk. "They really should read the fine print more carefully."

Mac didn't know if the hitman was joking or not, but he didn't really have time to dwell on it, because at that moment, Murdoc fired off more shots at the oncoming HIT agents.

"Remember our deal, Murdoc!" Mac yelled. Murdoc turned and looked at MacGyver incredulously.

"These are the men that were planning on killing you, shot me, and who kidnapped my son," he reminded Mac.

"I know, but wasn't it you who was just complaining about people negating on the deals they made?"

Murdoc's face hardened, and for a moment, Mac feared that the hitman wouldn't listen to him. A member of HIT got closer, and Murdoc aimed his gun. Mac opened his mouth to yell, but when the trigger was pulled and the bullet exited the barrel, it was the man's calf that was hit, not a vital part of the body. The blond glanced at the hitman, and Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"You're really ruining my 'no one has ever survived me,' schtick," Murdoc complained.

"I'm not apologizing for that," Mac shot back as he hoisted the unconscious Carter in his arms and began backing away. Murdoc provided cover for the two of them again as he walked backwards, making sure no one reached his son.

Murdoc squinted his eyes as he looked at the scene in front of him. "Something's off," he muttered.

"You mean besides the fact that we just infiltrated an international assassination base?" Mac snarked at the assassin. "Because yeah, that seems to make things seem just a little different than a normal day. Though maybe not so different for you," he added. A bullet pinged off the wall near Mac's head, and he ducked, covering Carter's face with his upper body.

"And it doesn't help that we've got like, five people shooting at us," Mac said loudly.

"Actually, there are eight people coming after us," Murdoc countered as he fired his gun once more.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't specific enough?" Mac drawled sarcastically.

"It's crucial to know exactly how many people are trying to kill you, Angus," Murdoc explained as he continued shooting, giving the Phoenix agent cover to run to the next large pillar for cover. "It helps to know how many people you have left, and it helps you know how many bullets to use on each person."

"First, I wasn't asking for another one of your murder lessons," Mac snapped. "Second, shouldn't putting one bullet in someone be enough violence?"

"Oh it's enough," Murdoc agreed. "Especially if it's me pulling the trigger. But where's the fun in that?" he asked. Mac shuddered; he couldn't believe he'd agreed to help the hitman.

He wasn't able to dwell on his recent life choices for long though, because realization dawned on Murdoc's face as he turned around. "There were only seven men out there!" he said as he faced MacGyver. The hair on the back of Mac's neck rose, but before he could do anything, someone wrapped their elbow around his throat and pulled backwards.

Mac's first instinct was to fight back, but he couldn't do that without dropping Carter, and even though he knew it wouldn't kill the kid to drop a few feet, the child was solidly unconscious, and dropping at a deadweight from the height he was at would definitely leave some marks. So Mac simply stood there, oxygen slowly being cut off. He did struggle a little against the man holding him, but a gun was shoved into the stomach of the small child in Mac's arms, and the hammer was cocked. That immediately stilled MacGyver's struggles, though he began seeing red, both because of the slowly-depleting oxygen, as well as metaphorically.

"This is pretty low, even for you guys," Mac growled.

"I told you," the man holding Mac said. Mac recognized the voice as Graves, the man who had beaten him when he'd first been grabbed. "Anyone with firsthand knowledge has to be taken care of, which, regretfully, includes this young man."

For some reason, Mac didn't believe that Graves felt any sort of regret, though he had a hard time believing that anyone could murder a child in cold blood without some form of hesitancy.

"I would think very, very carefully about the next move you make," Murdoc said in a deathly quiet voice. "It will determine whether your death is quick and painless, or if I make it unbearably painful and creative," he said. A shiver went through Mac's body as he heard the hitman's threat, and apparently, it was enough to faze Graves as well. Mac felt a tremor run through the man, and he took the moment of hesitation to shift Carter's weight to one arm before he rammed his other elbow into Graves' ribcage.

Graves grunted, and his grip on Mac loosened enough for the blond to wiggle out of the man's grip. Before Mac could do or say anything else, a shot rang out, and Graves dropped to the floor. Mac's jaw fell to the ground as he looked over at Murdoc. The hitman looked unfazed, unrepentant, and uncaring as he lowered the gun he held out in front of him.

"Murdoc!" Mac said, too shocked to even yell.

"People need to learn, Angus," Murdoc said in the same quiet voice he'd threatened Graves with. "They need to know what happens if you mess with me. The two biggest things I take issue with are when people break their deals with me, which usually involves me getting shot at, and if they mess with something, or someone, I care about," he said, glancing down at his son, who was still in Mac's arms.

"He would have gone to prison," Mac argued.

"MacGyver, we can either argue about me killing this man, while there is nothing you can do about it, or we can get out of here before reinforcements arrive," Murdoc offered, pinning MacGyver with an intense stare. Mac wanted to argue; he wanted to rant and rave at Murdoc about how he had just broken a deal himself, and how killing people was wrong, but he stopped himself. One, he knew it wouldn't do any good. Murdoc was a killer, and no matter how much Mac wanted to convince the man that killing was wrong, he knew it wouldn't work. It was all Murdoc really knew. Second, the assassin had a point. They still had to get out of HIT headquarters before more people showed up to try and kill them.

"Fine," Mac growled, turning and stalking towards the door with an exit sign above it. Murdoc followed behind the agent, making sure that no one else tried to sneak up on them while they were escaping. When they finally exited the building, Mac heard the screaming of sirens, and he turned to look at the assassin behind him, who shrugged.

"I took the liberty of calling Jack and Matilda before I came in to rescue you," Murdoc said as the siren wails got closer and closer. A whole convoy of black SUVs came into view just down the road, and Mac felt a rush of relief flow through him. Carter began stirring in Mac's arms, and the agent crouched down, putting the young man on the ground before he straightened back up. He started to turn around to talk to Murdoc, but a sharp pain suddenly exploded on the back of his head, and Mac fell to the ground once again.

"Seriously?" he groaned, closing his eyes against the pounding in his head. His body had been battered and abused to the limit, and this was just icing on the cake. When he finally opened his eyes and looked around, Murdoc was gone. Carter was just beginning to open his eyes, and as Mac slowly sat up, the blond looked over at the SUVs. They pulled to a stop, and agents began pouring out. In the lead was Jack, followed closely by Matilda.

"Mac, you okay?" the older man yelled as he got closer to his friend.

"Been better," Mac grunted as he forced his way to his feet, swaying slightly as he straightened up. Jack spared a brief second to glance over at Matty.

"You're good, we've got the building covered," she assured Jack, leading the rest of the agents into the building. Two agents stayed behind to help cover Jack and Mac, so Jack felt a little more comfortable in putting his gun back in its holster as he held his hands out, ready to steady his friend if he started to topple over.

"Dude, what happened?" Jack asked. "What on earth are you doing out here, and who is this?" Jack asked, looking down at the child, who had finally opened his eyes and sat up. Recognition dawned in Jack's eyes suddenly, and he looked at his friend. "Wait, is this-"

"Yup," Mac said, rubbing the back of his head and wincing as he felt the large knot on the back of his skull.

"What on earth have you been up to?!" Jack asked incredulously.

"You know," Mac said as he crouched down slowly and helped Carter get to his feet. "It's a great story, but I'll have to tell you about it after we get Carter home, and after I clean up and eat. It's been a crappy morning."

 _ **Okay! So I'm sorry if it was a little anti-climactic...I've been struggling slightly with writing recently, which I'm blaming the hiatus on still. I've got another prompt now from Tamuril2, which I'm super excited about, and I'm working on like, 3 Spider-Man stories, so if you like Spider-Man and want to read more stuff from me, I've currently got one multi-chapter story for Spider-Man finished, and a one-shot for that fandom as well. If you're interested, take a read and let me know what you think :)**_

 _ **Also let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay! Let's see how the rest of this story plays out, shall we? :D**_

 _ **I don't own these characters**_

"Mac, you should have called someone," Jack repeated for the umpteenth time, sounding just as grouchy as he had the previous times.

"Next time an assassin shows up at my door and threatens to kill anyone I call for help, I'll be sure to quickly call my best friend," Mac shot back.

"I'm just sayin', things could have been a lot worse if Murdoc hadn't called us," Jack stated. "Why _did_ he do that, anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea," Mac said. "If I had to hazard a guess though, it would be because of Carter. He wanted his son to be able to get out alive, even if that meant letting me go for another day."

Jack's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he didn't say anything else to his young friend, at least in ways of berating him. He'd gotten an earful from Matty, as well as the many chewings out Jack had given him, and the older man decided to give the poor agent a bit of a reprieve.

A few minutes of silence went by before Jack finally pulled his car up in front of MacGyver's house. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay overnight?" Jack asked as he put his car into park, turning to look at his friend.

"I'm sure, Jack," MacGyver said, moving gingerly to open his car door. His scuffle with HIT had left him more sore than he'd been in a while, and the only thing he could think of was the nice hot shower waiting for him inside. "Besides, Bozer's on his way back from Mission City, because _someone_ had to go and call him and let him know what was going on," he said, pausing for a brief moment to stare Jack in the face.

"'M not gonna apologize for it," Jack said, crossing his arms and returning Mac's stare with equal intensity. "I don't like the idea of you being here alone," he added. "Just let me stay here until Bozer gets here," he persisted. "It's gonna be a few hours at least, and if you don't let me stay, you know I'm just gonna be blowin' up your phone with texts all night long," he warned. Mac had stopped moving, with his hand on the car door handle as he finally rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he relented. Jack's eyes gleamed in triumph, but Mac held one of his hands up. "I'm going inside, and I'm going to take a shower and get out of these clothes though," he said. "You can come back in an hour; I don't care if you bring food, or a movie, or whatever, but for the next hour, I just want to be alone," he insisted.

Jack looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew Mac. This was his version of Deal or No Deal, and Jack wasn't about to mess it up. "Deal," he said. "I'll be back here in one hour, and you'd better prepare yourself for a movie marathon," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Mac rolled his eyes again, but a smile had come to rest on his face as he opened the car door.

"Okay, see ya in an hour," he said, patting the car door where the window would usually be, if it were rolled up.

"See ya, bud," Jack said as he put the car into drive and backed out onto the road. Mac shook his head with a chuckle as he walked slowly up to his front door.

As he stood in the hot shower, the warm water gently massaging his sore muscles, the blond thought about the day and its events.

After the Foundation showed up, the rest of the HIT members had been rounded up from where they'd been taken out by Murdoc. Carter had clung to Mac like his life still depended on it, until a woman who identified herself as the boy's mother had arrived, hysterical and in tears and she clung to her child. Phoenix confirmed that it was indeed Carter's mother, and when he got the OK, Mac had given the little boy over to the woman, making both of them cry even harder.

MacGyver was slightly confused when he saw the woman; she didn't look like someone who used to be with a psychopath, which led Mac to wonder about Murdoc's past. Had he always been as crazy as he was now? How had the man gotten into the assassination business? What had driven him to become the way he was? What did Carter's mother think of her previous lover? Did she know what he'd become? Did she even know he was alive?

MacGyver shook himself out of his Murdoc train of thought and went back to events of the day. After Carter had been given back to his mother, Mac had been taken back to the Foundation and debriefed on the whole situation. That had taken up the rest of the day, and by the time he and Jack had climbed into Jack's Shelby, the sun was setting. Thankfully, before his debriefing, he'd been allowed to at least wash the dried blood off his face, so that helped him feel more human.

Phoenix medical staff had also checked him over, and besides a few mild cuts and bruises, the worst thing he would be suffering from would be a sore shoulder, as well as a headache. None of his ribs had even cracked, for which MacGyver was grateful. Several of those kicks to his chest had been hard enough he was worried about broken ribs.

Finally feeling a little more human than he had a few minutes prior, Mac turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He wiped some of the condensation off the mirror and examined his torso and face, which were peppered with bruises both large and small. Mac winced as he prodded at one of the purple spots. _Yup. Pain receptors still working, idiot,_ he thought to himself, wondering why on earth he'd felt the urge to poke the bruise.

As he dried himself off, Mac couldn't help his mind wandering back to the murdering psychopath. He didn't know how Murdoc had gotten away so cleanly. When Mac had told Matty and Jack that Murdoc had been there, they'd immediately sent a team to cover the grounds, but unsurprisingly, their search came up empty. The blond shook his head, deciding to forget about the assassin for the time being. There were people out there searching for Murdoc, and Mac knew they were more than capable of doing their job. Letting it go though was almost as difficult as giving up the search for Nikki had been.

"Snap out of it, Mac," he muttered to himself as he slipped on some comfortable sweatpants a a t-shirt before he exited the bathroom. A quick glance at the clock let him know that he still had about forty minutes before Jack came back, and even though the older man was more than likely going to come back with food, Mac wandered into the kitchen. He flipped the switch on the wall, and unlike earlier when he'd done it, this time the lights actually turned on on the first try.

Something wasn't quite sitting right with him, but it wasn't until he walked towards the pantry to grab a snack that he realized what it was. There was something sitting on the table that definitely _hadn't_ been there when he'd gotten home.

It was a glass of water, placed next to a note that had been folded in half. A tingle went up Mac's spine, and he immediately whirled, paranoia setting in as he scoured every inch of the house within eyesight that he could. He didn't see anything, but he knew that that didn't mean anything. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a broom, and he began wandering around the house.

Upon hindsight, he figured it would have been a better idea to grab a knife from the cutting block, especially if Murdoc was still in the house, but he knew he didn't have time to run back to the kitchen to grab the better weapon. If Murdoc was still in the house and wanted MacGyver dead, the blond would be dead already.

After thoroughly searching each room in the house, as well as scouring the living room and the bathrooms twice, Mac finally concluded that the murderer wasn't actually inside the house anymore. He cautiously made his way back towards the kitchen table that the note was sitting on, and he picked it up by the very corner, letting gravity unfold it for him.

 _Angus,_

 _Now that you've finished searching your house for me and found that I am indeed no longer inside, please read this note carefully. First, drink the water. It's important to stay hydrated while recovering from the beating that you received today. Second; you are one out of two people that I have ever said this to, so feel special, because you are._

 _Thank you._

 _I am in your debt for your help getting my son back. Payment of this debt will come, and then it will be back to me, you, and the game of life and death. I will win, Angus._

 _Expect to hear from me soon._

P.S. Drink the water. I promise it's not poisoned.

The note ended there, and MacGyver looked at the glass of water sitting on the table, condensation dripping down from the glass onto the table. Mac didn't trust the hit man one bit, so he picked up the glass and dumped the water in the sink, then set the glass aside to have it taken to the lab and tested for any sort of poisonous compounds. He didn't actually think that Murdoc had poisoned his water; it wasn't the man's style, but Mac would rather be safe than sorry.

Once he had dumped the water out though, he did indeed reach up and get a cup out from the cupboard and filled it with water, drinking the cool liquid. The blond glanced at the clock and realized that searching his house and subsequent reading of the note that he had left unfolded on the table, it had taken up most of the rest of his hour; Jack would be back in roughly ten minutes.

Even though Mac was still creeped out by the fact that Murdoc had been in his house while he was showering, he walked to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar from a box, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

Five minutes earlier than expected, Mac heard the rumble of Jack's Shelby pull into the driveway, and the older agent hopped out, DVDs in one hand and a pizza box in the other. Mac walked over and opened the door for his friend.

"I thought you said an hour," Mac joked as he took the pizza box from Jack.

"Maybe the clock in my car is fast," Jack retorted, though both he and Mac knew that it wasn't. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Jack asked.

Mac's eyes darted over to the kitchen table, and Jack followed his gaze. His eyes narrowed as he saw the note on the table, and he stalked over to the kitchen, dumping the DVD's on the couch as he passed by. He reached the table and picked up the note by the corner, just like his friend had done, and when he read the words on the page, he let out a growl.

"That creep was in your house?" he asked angrily.

"I guess," Mac said with a shrug, though he was much more creeped out than he was letting on.

"Wait," Jack said, reading the last line of the note over again. "You didn't drink the water, did you?!" he asked incredulously, glancing over at the empty glass.

"Jack, do you think I'm an idiot?" Mac asked sarcastically. "No, I didn't drink the water. I dumped the water out, and I'm gonna take it into the Foundation tomorrow to have them test it for anything out of the ordinary."

"Good," Jack said. "I mean, no I don't think you're an idiot, but you also took a couple hits to the head and I didn't know if you'd just spaced who you were dealing with."

"Believe me, I'd never be _that_ spacey," Mac assured his friend. Jack looked back at the note. "I guess we need to call it in, huh?" Mac asked as they both looked at the piece of paper.

"Probably. Matty would skin us alive if she found out we didn't contact her," Jack agreed, pulling out his phone. He hit Matty's contact number, and after a few rings, their boss answered.

"Dalton, you'd better not be calling to tell me that you've lost Mac after only an hour on babysitting duty," she said in lieu of a 'hello.'

"Hi Matty, I'm right here," Mac greeted with a chuckle.

"Good," Matty said, not sounding sorry at all for referring to Mac needing babysitting. "Then why are you calling me?"

"Murdoc paid Mac another little visit tonight," Jack answered. The two agents could almost feel Matty's tension as she finally responded.

"You saw him? Are you okay, Mac?" she asked. "Did you catch him?"

"No, I didn't see him, and that means that no, we didn't catch him. He left me a note on my counter. I was in the shower when he was here. I cleared the house as soon as I realized he had been in here, but he was long gone by the time I started searching."

"You say he left you a note?" Matty clarified. "What does it say?"

Mac read the note to his boss, and when he was finished, the two of them waited for Matty to say something. It took her several moments, and when she spoke, she sounded like she was chewing on her words. Or maybe it was her cheek.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," she finally said. "I'll send a team over to double check the place, but for now, I think what Mac needs is rest," she said. "Bring the note into work tomorrow, and we'll discuss what to do from there. Jack, no movie marathons," she cautioned. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that, the phone call was ended, and Jack looked at his friend. "I mean, we're not actually gonna listen to her about the no movie marathon, are we?" he asked. Mac chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't feel much like sleeping right now," he admitted. "So yeah. Movie marathon sounds good to me," he agreed. Jack grinned and got to work getting the movie all set up, while Mac broke into the pizza box.

 _Lately I've been working on my stress levels, and how I worry about things more than is needed. Yes, Murdoc is still out there, and while we will catch him again one day, I know it's not going to be tonight. He is a deranged psychopath that needs to be taken care of, but honestly, a strange part of me believes the part of the note that said he owed me. So I think it's okay to sit back and just enjoy a few movies with Jack tonight, and worry about catching Murdoc tomorrow._

 ** _Sooooo? Thoughts? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Never want to see me write for the MacGyver fandom again? ;)_**

 ** _Lemme know whatcha think, and I'll see you next time, whether that be in a Spider-Man story, or a Mac story! :D_**


End file.
